gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Instances
Mazes Planetary Smuggling Ring (?F) Kill minions in order. Sometimes the minion will escape into the space ship. Mage build is recommended. Rewards: space ship stuff and badges. Forest of Mystery (5F) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Swordsman Max 3 star *'Artifact:' any Armor *'Potion:' Adventure +100 EP *'Soul link:' Spy lv3 Strategy: *open all maze and search corps *use the scroll 90%EP off *upgrade title *Intern Warrior - Knight - Silver Knight - Royal Knight - Imperial Commander (Enhance HP to increase Defense by 1/2/3, HP +60/120/180) *With a lot of heath and Demon set (+attack after killing a enemy), boss can be easily killed. Creepy Castle (5F) Recommended Build *'Gumball:' Must use Bandit Gumball. This one is impossible without the bandit. Strategy: On the first floor you will find several potions, a Mithril bullet, a piece of armor and an Altar. Take everything and then use the altar to upgrade the piece of armor. Use the bullet (Spell book -> Special -> Mithril bullet) to kill the enemy with a lot of HP. On the following floors, whenever you encounter a Bandit, (not a vampire or a lich), use the claw on him to steal a Mithril Bullet, otherwise you won't be able to go forward. Use the Mithril bullet to kill the high HP enemies and then it's simple. Harvan's Lab (5F) Recommended Build: *'Gumball:' Any Gumball will do but preferably a fight type with high base damage. Warrior Gumball is a good option. *'Artifact:' do not take a ring nor chest armor as you will get a useful piece of those on the first floors *'Potion:' Wraith's potion is a good option for extra damage to undead but this only really helps in the first floors. Second good choice is adventurer potion to reach Templar faster. *'Soul link:' Blacksmith (not sure the bonus applies to the specific dungeon items but if it does it's pretty powerful), Gladiator (more damage to singled out targets), Swordsman (chance for extra damage) Strategy Get the ring on Harvan's corpse on the first floor. This item gives extra damage and protection against undead. It is absolutely necessary to have it. It is upgraded with skulls. You will find a lot of skulls but there's a way to get a bit more, to reach 99% damage reduction from undead and 990% damage increase to undead. Absolutely necessary against the final boss. There are two types of enemies in the floors 1 through 4. Enemies Skeleton: They drop skulls. The skeletons can be killed right away. Spawner: The spawner summons a Skeleton every 3 rounds. Maximum 4 summons per spawner. There is one Spawner per floor, do not kill it. Try to find him before clearing the floor. Once you've found it, continue opening tiles and performing actions so that it spawns more skeletons. These skeletons will yield an additional skull. Once it summoned all the skeletons, you can kill it. (There's no more hourglass on the bottom right corner of the enemy's tile). Boss: The boss has a lot of HP and 999 attack damage. It has no round attack and will stay passive unless you attack it. There are also 10 skeletons and 2 spawners on the floor. Once you reach the 5th floor, your ring should be +8, use the same methodology from the previous floors to get more skulls to upgrade it to +10. You are now almost immune to undead damage and deal a lot of damage to them. Abandoned Arsenal (3F) Fast and easy 3 floors dungeon. Any gumball will do. No artifact nor potion needed. Floor 1 * Pick up bombs from chest at the bottom left. * Use 1 bomb on the orange robot on the left then one bomb on the orange robot on the right. * Pick up bomb and use on the remaining robot. Floor 2 * Pick up bombs from chest at the top right. * Use 2 bombs on the blue robot. * Pick up bombs and use all on the remaining robot. Floor 3 * Video Guide * Pick up bombs in chest. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the left. * Use 1 bomb on the uppermost orange robot, on the right. * Pick up bombs * Use 1 bomb on the blue robot in the middle. * Use 1 bomb on the grey robot just below the blue robot. * Pick up bombs * Use 2 bombs on remaining robot. Relics of Civilization (?F) Use item which reduces ep consumption for title then upgrade into any good fight title. Can abuse this maze for title completion for honor exp. Paladin's Training Camp Use light paladin build and unstable concussion potion helps. Planetary Fragment - Use witch/death knight/cyborg gumball to resist the poison damage. Otherwise, use concussion potion to kill range mob, spy gumball to evade slate. Sin City Save kryptonite and use it on boss to remove all of boss trait. Use light paladin. Trial Place *Floor 3, Shoot the arrow using the bow from the 2 rows of bottom side, second column(both middle), then use the cannon(explosion!) twice. Lastly shoot two arrows from bottom right or top left. Video Guide Player Ship Attack another player's ship. Runes can be used to various effects. Rewards: fragments, statues, contracts, and chips. Sometimes remains will be left behind, you need the matching ship to collect then. Monster Island Attack an island covered in monsters. Rewards: fragments, contracts, chips, and ship components Monster's Iron Wok Search to get various food items Adventurer's Remains Options: *Search - Gives food ingredient items (ex. Lizard Egg) *Bury Warrior's Remains Options: *Search - gives airship items (ex. statue) *Bury - gives runestone Mage's Remains Options: *Search - gives alchemy material items (ex Crystal) *Bury - gives runestone Alien Race's Remains Options: *Search *Bury - gives runestone World Tree / Archeologist / Pharmacist / Magic Boy / Machinist Gumball See Sky Event Quiz Exploration Instances Explore an undefended island. Rewards: fragments and other items Palaces Sometimes a palace will be revealed. A contract is required to open the gate. *Rainbow Palace *Star Palace *Moon Palace *Sun Palace Ancient Totem Options: *Worship Totem - gives relic fragment and contract *Inject Power *Remove Totem Dave's Grocery Options: *Give him items - exchanges for Daves's Pot Marigold runestone *Blackmail them *Steal from them Old Anvil Can be searched, gives artifact parts if you have the Blacksmith gumball. Lost Gumball Options: *Send Away -it presents you with gold *Kidnap it - dies and turns into a runestone Elf's Tree House Options: *Give him items - exchanges for runestone *Blackmail them *Steal from them Magic Furnace Options: *Smelt Ore - gives alchemy material items *Extinguish Furnace - gives runestone